


The Perks of Babysitting

by hithelleth



Series: Rachel x Connor [1]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hithelleth/pseuds/hithelleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Connor discover a plus side to being dumped by Miloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks of Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> There is no plot. It’s porn. Because Connor is too hot not to be shipped with someone/anyone/everyone. So, why not Rachel. Sorry. Not sorry.

Rachel swallowed hard, squirming against the wall. She scraped her palm on the rough surface, groping for something to hold on as she buried her other hand into the wild shock of black curls and ground her pelvis into his face. He grunted in response and lightly bit on her sensitive spot, the mixture of pain and pleasure making her bite her bottom lip and curse.

She suppressed a whine as he withdrew, smirking up at her. She’d gladly smack that too familiar an expression off his face, had she had a chance. However, now he was hungrily licking, kissing and biting his way up her body, making her legs go soft under her, the wall behind her back and the hard grip of his hands on her hips she was sure would leave bruises the only reasons she stayed up right.

How the hell did she end up here?

_Stuck with baby Monroe at the old farm a day from Willoughby while Miles and Monroe Senior went to scout ahead. “Stay here. Shoot him if he tries going anywhere.” Miles glanced at Bass. “Not in the vital parts,” he added._

_So, they ended up doing tequila shots while Monroe’s brat bitched about having been lied to so he would tag along for what? A non-existent empire. Like he hadn’t known._

_“It beats babysitting his son while mine is dead.” Rachel didn’t spare with venom._

_They had more tequila._

_Bantered back and forth._

_She might have got hung up on those damn crinkles in the corners of his eyes. Cheekbones. Tasty-looking lips. Damn kid was a fucking sex on two legs._

“Connor.”

She may have moaned the name as he sucked her nipple in his mouth while rolling the other one between his fingers.

Rachel slipped her hands under his shirt to return the favour, caressing the hard muscles.

_Too young. Could’ve been his mother. Monroe’s son. Closer to Charlie’s age than hers._

_Miles. She was cheating on Miles._

Rachel waited for the guilt to come.

Instead her attention was diverted to the shivers running down her spine as Connor nibbled along her collarbone.

_Miles put Bass before her anyway. Screw him._

Lips and teeth and tongue on her throat, along her jawline.

_Connor talked with his elegant hands as much as with his mouth. Casually touching her. Picking strands of her hair to twist them around his fingers._

_They’d stopped drinking by then, having just enough to not give a fuck. But obviously not enough to present a problem to giving a fuck._

Hair. Connor liked her hair. It seemed.

He buried his hands in the blond mess of her hair – how was she going to disentangle that? – and crushed her mouth. She gave what she got, battling his tongue with hers, pulling him – or herself – closer, one hand on the nape of his neck, the other again in his hair, holding too tightly, perhaps on the verge of pain, the same he was doing with her. It was good, though, somehow grounding.

_His eyes dropped to her breasts now and then, her nipples hardened further each time, aching to be touched. She pictured his hands on them. Elsewhere. Wetness rushed between her thighs._

Rachel swore again, biting on his shoulder as he entered her. She wrapped her leg around his hips, digging her nails into his back as he thrust into her. Tried to keep breathing as he reached between them.

_When it got dark, they started a fire, sheltered in the corner of the ruin._

_She stumbled in the half-light. He caught her. Cliché._

_Except that his hands didn’t let go of her, undoing her belt, pushing her jeans down._

_She was about to kick him in the nuts. No overture? Asshole._

_Then he dropped to his knees._

Rachel threw her head back, forgetting about the wall, except that his hand in her hair took the impact and he pounded harder into her as she came around him.

Later, when he pulled out and wrapped his hand around himself, she did him a solid, replacing his hand with hers, watching with satisfaction as he slumped against her, his hands propped on either side of her, as he spilled in her hand.

He grinned, still panting. “Well, I guess it’s been worth coming along, after all.”

Rachel started arranging her clothes in some semblance of decency, hiding a smile. “I guess.”

_So, maybe babysitting Monroe Jr. had it perks._

She sat down by the fire, raking her fingers through her hair.

Connor picked up the tequila bottle and took a swig, then handed it to her.

“Let me.” He sat on the log beside her, gesturing for her to turn around, and started disentangling the knots in her hair.

_The boy-man had a hair fetish. Great._

Rachel was fine with it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so tell me if you see something. Comments are always welcome.


End file.
